youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
link title Mario is the main character from Super Mario. Roles Mario played as George Darling in Ash Pan Mario played as Fifer Pig in The Three Pesky Plumbers and The Big Bad Koopa (The Big Bad Wolf 1934) Mario played as Guido in Animateds (Cars) Mario played as the Prince in Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds Mario played as Adult Simba in The Italian King Mario played as Balto in Marialto, Marialto II: Italian Quest, and Marialto III: Wings of Change Mario played as Human Kuzco in The Italian Plumber's New Groove Mario played as Woody in Video Game Story, Monster Island Story, Monster Island 2, Monster Island Story 3, Video Game Story 2, and Video Game Story 3 Mario played as Nick in Fox Run Mario played as Peppo in The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) Mario played as Yusei Fudo in Friendship 5D's and Friendship Bonds Beyond Time Mario played as Branch in Trolls (Yusei64 Style) Mario played as Moose in Z Is for Mario (Z Is for MOOSE) Mario played as Cassim in Charlie Brownladdin 3: The King of Thieves and Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is the main hero and is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Gallery MarioMic.png Mario smash bros.png Mario-SuperMarioWorldCartoon.png|As he appeared in Super Mario World TV series Hotel-mario.jpg|As he appeared in Hotel Mario Chowder Mario and Luigi.jpg|Mario and Luigi's cameo in Chowder Gumball_TheUncle_00106.png|Mario's cameo in The Amazing World of Gumball. NewMarioFullBody.png MarioJump.png Mario.png Mario_-_Super_Smash_Bros_Brawl.png Mario_and_Luigi_smb2.gif NSMBU Mario and Yoshi.png Trivia *His appearances in The Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels are The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Brothers Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Adults Category:Donkey Kong's Adventures Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Italian Characters Category:Roger and Jessica Category:Nostalgia Critic Characters Category:Saver Category:Savers Category:Memes Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Video Game Mascots Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Characters Category:Mascots Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Characters Who has Mustaches Category:Mario and Peach Category:Fathers Category:Friendly Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Smart Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Wise Characters Category:Sonic, Lulu Caty, Mickey, Rita, Mario, Bugs Bunny and Spyro Adventures Characters Category:Italian Category:Uncles Category:Comedians Category:Scholastic Characters Category:Humans Category:Grandfathers Category:Male Heroes